Friendship
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! RATENYA UDAH BERUBAH! /KETAWA NISTA/ READ AND REVIEW JUSEYO don't like? DON'T READ. with ChenMin/XiuChen BaekYeol/ChanBaek and KaiSoo/KaiDO/JongSoo! Yaoi! BoyxBoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: ChenMin**  
**Slight: BaekYeol,Kaisoo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author POV**_

"Baek,aku lelah!" Kata namja dengan pipi tembemnya.

"Ya hyung.. Ini baru setengah jalan" protes namja bertubuh pendek dengan pipi yang tak kalah tembem.

"Baekhyun,kalau kau mau lari jauh begini harusnya kau mengajak namja chingumu si tiang listrik itu ucap namja tembem tadi yg diketahui bernama Xiumin.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan namja tiang?! Namanya Chanyeol! Lagi pula lari sore hari itu sehat hyung" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku lelah Baekhyun.. Haah,aku haus" kata Xiumin.

"Kau ini mudah sekali lelah! Lari sore hari itu bagus,lagi pula ini juga agak tubuh gembulmu itu bisa agak menciut hyung" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau mengataiku gendut?! Lalu kau sendiri apa?! Lihatlah pipimu yang tak kalah bulat dengan milikku!" Kata Xiumin. Sepertinya dia mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku tidak mengataimu! Itu kenyataan hyung. Masih untung aku memperdulikanmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk memperdulikanku! Yasudah aku mau pulang saja" kata Xiumin berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"Aish bagaimana ini?!" Kata Baekhyun yang bingung karena sahabatnya marah besar padanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Xiumin POV**_

Baekhyun keterlaluan! Aku tahu aku gendut,tapi itu bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya mengataiku! Tidak peduli perasaan orang lain sekali.

Kurebahkan diriku di kasur empuk setelah sampai di tempat tinggalku. mulai memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas setelah berlari kecil cukup jauh.

"Ada baiknya aku mandi. Badanku lengket sekali." Kataku kini mengambil handuk dan membersihkan badan dari keringat dan debu.

Kata kata Baekhyun tadi kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Tak sengaja aku melemparkan shampo yang ada di genggamanku ke lantai.

"Aduh aduh sakit" kataku kesakitan sambil mengangkat kaki kananku yang terkena botol shampo yang ukurannya cukup besar itu. Aish sial!-_-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Sekarang aku dan Chanyeol sedang di kantin sekolah membicarakan masalahku.

"Kenapa murung Baekki?" Tanya namjachinguku.

"Channie,bagaima ini? Xiumin hyung marah padaku T.T"

"Pasti gara gara kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati ya?"

Tanyanya yang hanya kubalas anggukan.

"Kau sih berbicara tidak berpikir dulu-_- Xiumin hyung kan orangnya sensitif" kata Chanyeol -namjachinguku-.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda,aku tak tahu dia bisa semarah ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sstt.. Dia datang" bisik Chanyeol.

Kutolehkan kepala ke pintu masuk kantin dan benar saja disana ada Xiumin hyung,tujuannya tak lain adalah membeli makanan.

_**Author POV**_

"Xiumin hyung!" Panggil Chanyeol.

Xiumin mengarahkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara dan wajahnya berubah datar begitu tahu yg memanggilnya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Makan bersama yuk" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian." Kata Xiumin dingin dan berjalan menuju meja kosong di pojok kantin.

"Lihat? Dia pasti marah besar padaku T.T" kata Baekhyun semakin menyesal.

"Ini salahmu Baekki. Lain kali kalo berbixara dipikir dulu" kata Chanyeol.

"Memang kalau kau bicara berpikir dulu apa?!" Kata Baekhyun yang merasa terpojokkan /poor Baekki/.

"Ya! Kau dibeli tahu malah menjawab seperti itu" kata Chanyeol kesal.

"Jangan marah Channie,cukup Xiumin hyung saja" kata Baekhyun memelas

"Aish aku tidak marah Baekki. Mulai sekarang perbaiki sikapmu sebelum keadaan makin parah ne" kata Chanyeol mulai melembut dan menggenggam tangan Baekkinya.

**KRIIING**

"Baiklah,ayo masuk kelas" ajak Chanyeol.

* * *

_**Xiumin POV**_

Pulang sekolah ini aku tak pergi kemanapun dan segera menuju rumah tepatnya kamarku. Tapi aku berhenti saat ingin menaiki tangga karena ada sebuah suara memanggilku

"Minnie? Tumben kau langsung pulang,biasanya kau berbain ke rumah Baekhyun" kata eommaku.

"Tidak eomma,aku sedang lelah" kataku.

"Tidak biasanya anak eomma seperti ini. Kau sakit sayang?" Tanya eomma mendekat oadaku pan memegang dahiku.

"Eomma aku tidak sakit,aku hanya ingin istirahat" kataku tersenyum -tepatnya tersenyum paslu-

"Ah baiklah,istirahatlah chagi.. Jangan sampai kau sakit"

"Ne eomma" aku melanjutan perjalanan(?) Menuju kamarku.

"BOSAAAANNNN" kataku yang sedari tadi berguling guling di kasurku.

Aku sudah selesai makan,ganti baju dan mengerjaan pekerjaan rumah.

Tiba tiba handphoneku berbunyi dan kulihat di layar ada oesan dari Baekhyun. Dengan malas kubuka pesannya.

_From: Bacon_  
_Xiumin hyung maafkan aku~~_

_To: Bacon_  
_Maaf untuk?_

_From: Bacon_  
_Aku sudah berkata yang membuat kau kesal bahkan marah T.T maafkan aku hyung,jebaaall~_

_To: Bacon_  
_Kau tak salah._

_From: Bacon_  
_Sejak kapan kau menjadi dingin begini hyung? Kumohon maafkan aku T.T_

_To: Bacon_  
_Dingin? Tidak. Aku memang begini. Iya aku memaafkanmu._

_From: Bacon_  
_Jangan berbohong hyung T.T aku janji tak akan mengulanginya,kau sahabatku satu satunyaa~_

_To: Bacon_  
_Terserah kau sajalah! Intinya aku memaafkanmu._

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Xiumin hyung kenapa jadi dingin begini? T.T Terlalu marah kah? Aigoo aku merasa bersalah sekaliiii #BaekhyunShoweran #KeepStrongBaekhyun #WeLoveBaekhyun #HastagnyaBanyakBanget/?

"Channie! Lihat,dia jadi dingin beginii"

"Ehm,bagaimana kalau kau ajak dia jalan jalan bersama" saran Chanyeol

"Jalan jalan? Hanya berdua?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tidak~ aku,kau,Xiumin hyung"

"Kau ingat kan waktu dikantin kau ajak makan bersama saja dia tidak mau.."

"Iya juga sih.. Ah bagaimana kalau ajak orang lain?"

"Benar juga... Bagaimana kalau Chen,Kai dan Kyungsoo?"

"Boleh~ ayo hubungi mereka" ajak Chanyeol semangat.

"Besok saja,aku tidak tahu nomer ponsel mereka hehehehe" kata Baekhyun yang dibalas ekspresi datar Chanyeol -_-.

.

.

.

_**Author POV**_

Besoknya pagi pagi sekali happy virus couple itu mendatangi kelas adik kelas mereka -kelas Kai dan DO- benar saja,couole bibir sexy itu sedang berdua saja di kelas.

"Baby~ suapi akuu" pinta Kai manja.

"Buka mulutmu Jonginnie aaaa" kata dio sambil menyuapi kekasih tersayangnya itu.

"Ekhem" Chanyeol berdehem dan memberhentikan aksi kedua sejoli itu.

"Ini masih pagi,kalian ini" kata Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Terus kalia sedang apa? Berduaan di depan kelas adik kelas dan mengganggu kegiatan kami" kata Kai kesal.

"Iya juga ya hehehe" Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan cengiran mengerikannya. /ditampol Chanyeol/

"Begini... Besok siang pulang sekolah kalian mau tidak membantu kami? Baekki sedang marahan dengan Xiumin hyung dan sekarang Baekki ingin minta maaf padanya" jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya DO bingung.

"Kami ingin mengajaknya jalan jalan tapi tak mungkin hanya bertiga,jadi biar ramai kami mengajak kalian" kata Baekhyun

KaiSoo couple kini berfikir apakan akan setuju atau tidak.

"Kumohon... yayayaya?" Pinta Baekhyun.

"Baiklah,kurasa akan asik jalan jalan bersama teman" kata Kyungsoo

"Jika Soo baby setuju,aku juga setuju" kata Kai

"Aah kalian memang baik! Oke kami pergi dulu,selamat melanjutkan acara kalian.. Kami tunggu besok sepulang sekolah di 88 cafe" kata Baekhyun dan akhirnya pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Duo happy virus itu kini menuju kelas mereka mencari Chen.

.

.

.

"Chennie~" kata Baekhyun menarik narik lengan Chen dan dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu hyung. Kau membuatku mual" Kata Chen.

"Begini Chen" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun yang setia memegang lengan Chen.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan sepulang sekolah.. Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa,aku sibuk.. Lagi pula aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk kegiatan tak oenting begitu" katanya menuju pintu,mungkin akan ke perpustakaan.

"Ada Xiumin hyung juga" kata Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Chen berhenti di tempat.

"Kami tau kau menyukainya Chen" kata Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Jika mau,pulang sekolah besok temui kami di 88 cafe" kata Baekhyun

"...oke" kata Chen melangkah pergi.

"YEAAHH!" Seru BaekYeol bersamaan. Dasar happy virus yg berisik-"

.

.

.

Sekarang dua cecurut /digaplok baekyeol/ pergi ke kelas Xiumin.

"Hyung~" Baekhyun langsung menghampur ke arah xiumin dan memeluk lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung~ dan aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan" kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Hahaha aku juga merindukanmu Baek,jalan jalan? Kemana?" Sekarang Xiumin mulai tak sedingin kemarin.

"Rahasiaa~ besok pulang sekolah temui kami di 88 cafe ne?" Kata Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kami? Berapa orang?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ada aku,Chanyeol,Kai,DO dan Chen" sahut Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat sahabat itu.

"Ehm... Baiklah,aku pasti datang" kata xiumin tersenyum tipis.

"Asiik baiklah kurasa bel masuk sebentar lagi,kami kembali ke kelas dulu ne~ annyeong" kata Baekhyun menggeret/? Chanyeol keluar kelas Xiumin.

**-TBC-**

_Annyeong ._. ini ff kedua saya ^^ maaf kalau jelek u,u maklum masih abal_

_FF ini terinspirasi dari cerita real saya ._. /malah curhat/ _

_Oh iya,untuk FF yang 'Grey Christmas?' makasi buat yang review T^T ternyata ada juga yang niat baca FF nista saya -_-V_

_Review juseyo? :3_

_Ah lupa,maaf kalo ada typo trus alurnya kecepetan /bow bareng ChenMin/_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya_

"Aku merindukanmu hyung~ dan aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan" kata Baekhyun semangat.

"Hahaha aku juga merindukanmu Baek,jalan jalan? Kemana?" Sekarang Xiumin mulai tak sedingin kemarin.

"Rahasiaa~ besok pulang sekolah temui kami di 88 cafe ne?" Kata Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kami? Berapa orang?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ada aku,Chanyeol,Kai,DO dan Chen" sahut Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat sahabat itu.

"Ehm... Baiklah,aku pasti datang" kata xiumin tersenyum tipis.

"Asiik baiklah kurasa bel masuk sebentar lagi,kami kembali ke kelas dulu ne~ annyeong" kata Baekhyun menggeret/? Chanyeol keluar kelas Xiumin.

.

.

**Friendship**

.

.

**Happy reading**

**_Xiumin POV_**

Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdegup tak normal ketika mendengar Chen akan ikut. Chen si namja dingin tapi jenius dan merupakan teman sekelas BaekYeol yang berarti dia adalah adik kelasku. Dan dia TAMPAN!

Aigoo membayangkan wajahnya saja membuat wajahku bersemu merah. Tunggu.. Apa aku meyukainya? Ah tidak tidak.. Beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjalani tes kelulusan Xiu,kau tak boleh mengurusi cinta cintaan. Mungkin itu hanya oerasaan kagum. Ya,kagum. Kagum akan ketampanan dan kepintaran Chen alias Kim Jongdae.

Pulang sekolah aku seperti biasa berjalan menuju tempat tinggalku,yah jarak rumahku dari sekolah hanya beberapa meter ke timur.

"Hyung!"

Kuberhentikan langkahku ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Sebuah motor lengkao dengan pengemudinya berhenti di sebelahku.

"Eh? Chen" kataku setelah menoleh dan melihat siapa pengemudi motor itu.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Chen.

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanyaku bingung serta tidak enak jika merepotkan.

"Tentu saja tidak,namja manis sepertimu sangat disayangkan jika berkeliaran di jalanan,belum lagi banyak asap dan kendaraan yang membahayakanmu" katanya panjang lebar.

Blush. Omongannya berhasil mebuat pipiku merona. Dia mengatakan kalau aku m-manis? Aigoo kuharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Hyung? Aish kenapa diam? Ayo kuantar,matahari mulai terik,sekalian aku ingin tau rumahmu" katanya

"Ehm.. baiklah" kataku naik ke motor ninjanya.

.

.

.

"Pagar putih itu rumahku" kataku seraya menunjuk rumah di sebelah kanan jalan.  
Akhirnya kami berhenti di depan pagar rumahku.

"Mau mampir dulu?" Tanyaku

"Tidak.. Aku ada les" katanya tersenyum. Aigoo senyumnya membuatku meleleh/?.

"Ah sayang sekali. Baiklah terimakasih Chen.. Kau diundang untuk jalan jalan bersama Baekyeol kan? Sampai jumpa besok^^"  
Kulihat dia tertegun sebentar dan akhirnya menggeleng pelan.

"Ah iya,sampai jumpa besok.. Aku pergi dulu ne" katanya menghidupkan mesin motornya kembali dan segera melaju pergi.

_**Chen POV**_

Haah bisa bisa aku pingsan jika terlalu lama melihat senyumannya. Senyuman Xiumin hyung sangat menggemaskan! Aku curiga apa dia memalsukan usianya? Dia bahkan tak terlihat seperti kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas!  
Oh iya,aku ada les.. Dan ternyata aku sudah terlambat-_- apa boleh buat,aku bolos sajalah. Sekali sekali membolos tak ada salahnya kan? /Evil laugh/

.

.

.

Aku mengarahkan kendaraanku ke apartemen yang disewakan orangtuaku. Mereka ingin aku hidup mandiri jadi mereka menyewakanku apartemen ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di satu satunya kasur di ruangan ini dan tersenyum ketika mengingat senyum menggemaskan Xiumin hyung tadi. Aigoo aku ingin menciumnya... YA! Apa yang kau pikirkan Chen?!

Haah rasanya tak sabar menunggu besok.. Walaupun yang jalan jalan tidak hanya aku dan Xiumin hyung..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author POV**_

Pagi ini Chen dan Xiumin sama sama datang dengan semangat yah you know lah~

**-skip-**

sekarang sudah pulang sekolah,Xiumin yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan dengan tergesa berlari ke 88 cafe. Mencari teman temannya yang sudah pasti lama menunggu.

"Haah.. maaf haah lama... akuh haah dibeli pelajaran hh tambahan" kata Xiumin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Santai saja hyung,ini kupesankan minuman" kata Baekhyun memberikan xiumin segelas orange juice.

"Hah terimakasih Baekki" kata Xiumin selahi duduk disamping Chen-hanya itu tempat tersisa- dan meneguk minumannya.

"Ini,kau terlihat berantakan" kata Chen memberikan Xiumin saputangan.

Yang lain hanya berdehem ria.

"Harusnya kau yang mengelap keringat calon pacarmu itu Chen" kata Baekhyun sembari menggerling ke arah Xiumin.

"Uhuk uhuk" Xiumin tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Aigoo" Chen yg panik segera menepuk pelan punggung Xiumin dan mengelap sisa minuman di sudut bibir Xiumin dengan ibu jarinya (CHENMIN MOMEN IN DA HOUSE BROH~ /author heboh/ /dijambak/)

"Sosweeettt~" kata KaiSoo,BaekYeol,dan author -abaikan kata terakhir- berbarengan.

ChenMin yang salah tingkah hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ngomong ngomong kita mau kemana?" Tanya Xiumin untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kudengar di dekat taman ada festival.. Aku ingin kesana" kata Baekhyun.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kesana" kata Kyungsoo antusias.

"Taman kan jauh dari sini.. Lagi pula aku tidak bawa kendaraan" kata Xiumin

"Aku membawa mobil. Xiumin hyung boleh ikut kok" kata Kai.

"Ah tidak,aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian.. Tepatnya aku tidak mau hanya jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian" kata Xiumin.

"Chen,bukannya kau bawa motor? Kau mau mengantar Xiumin hyung kan?" Pinta Chanyeol.

"A-aku? Baiklah" kata Chen.

Mereka akhirnya menuju parkiran. KaiSoo ke mobil Kai,BaekYeol dengan motor Chanyeol dan ChenMin dengan motor Chen.

"Maaf ya Chen,merepotkanmu lagi" kata Xiumin.

"Untuk apa minta maaf hyung? Aku malah senang ada tema mengobrol" kata Chen sambil memakaikan helm pada Xiumin.

"Eh? Aku bisa sendiri Chen,tidak usah memakaikannya" kata Xiumin melihat tingkah Chen.

"Tidak apa,ayo naik"

Dan mereka ber 6 menuju taman bersama sama.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan,mereka terjebak macet-_- maklum kota besar/?

"Chen aku bosan,macetnya tak selesai dari tadi" katanya

"Aku juga bosan hyung.. Lama sekali"

Lama mereka terdiam dan akhirnya mereka terbebas dari macet.

"Hyung pegangan"

"Untuk ap- huwaaaaa" Xiumin langsung memeluk pinggang Chen erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chen.

"Dasar modus" kata DO yang melihan chenmin moment dari belakang. Dan dibalas kekehan dari Kai

"Busuk juga pikirannya Chen-_-" komentar Baekhyun yang melihat ChenMin moment dari sepion motor Chanyeol.

"Hahaha biarlah mereka bahagia Baekki" kata Chanyeol tersenyum melihat adegan dibelakangnya melalui sepion.

Disisi lain Chen tersenyum bahagia ketika Xiumin memeluknya sangat erat. (_yaiyalah anak orang lo gituin-_-_)

"Aku takut Chennie" kata Xiumin memejamkan mata.

"C-Chennie?" Kata Chen memperlambat laju motornya menjadi kecepatan normal.

"Eh maaf kalau kau tidak suka." kata Xiumin menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu chen.

"Tidak.. Panggil aku Chennie mulai sekarang ne" pinta Chen.

"Eh? N-ne" kata Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan tangan kiri Chen mengelus tangan Xiumin yang melingkar indah di perutnya. Dasar modus-" /dicekek Chen/

"E-eh?!" Kata Xiumin kaget ketika tangannya disentuh sesuatu yang hangat yang tak lain adalah tangan Chen.

"Hyung,tanganmu halus" kata Chen sambik mengelua tangan Xiumin dan sukses membuat Xiumin merona hebat dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan.

Sampai disana semuanya berkumpul sebelum ke festival.

"Aku lupa bawa baju ganti. Bagaimana ini?" Kata Xiumin panik. Dia habis mendapat pelajaran tambahan dan tak sempat pulang,ingat?

"Pakai ini hyung" kata Chen memberikan Xiumin jaketnya.

"Terimakasih Chennie" kata Xiumin memakai jaket Chen.

"Ooh sudah memakai panggilan kesayangan rupanya" kata Kai.

"Wah,kapan jadiannya?" Tanya DO penasaran.

"Jangan jangan pas Xiumin memeluk Chen tadi" kata Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Wah keren sekali Chen langsung menyatakannya" kata Chanyeol.

ChenMin hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"T-tidak kok,kami tidak pacaran" kata Xiumin.

"Iya.. Aku yang memintanya memanggilku begitu" kata Chen.

"Aku waktu itu memanggilmu Chennie kau bilang itu menjijikkan" kata Baekhyun sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu untuk kau.. Kalau untuknya beda lagi" kata Chen.

"Eh ayo masuk,nanti keburu malam" kata Kai.

Akhirnya ketiga pasangan itu berpencar. BaekYeol mencari makanan,KaiSoo ke tempat pernak pernik dan ChenMin ke stan buku.

"Channie,aku mau eskrim strawberry" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya.

"Apapun untukmu Baekki" kata Chenyeol tersenyum.

"Kai,aku suka gelang couple ini" kata DO menunjukkan gelang hitam dengan hiasan yang sederhana.

"Hmm bagus juga,seleramu memang bagus Kyungie.. Ayo bawa ke kasir" ajak Kai.

"Chennie kau suka buku apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Aku suka membaca cerita horror,itu menarik.." kata Chen

"Kebetulan sekali,coba lihat buku ini ini horror dan sepertinya kau suka"

"Mana?" Chen melangkah ke belakang xiumin,menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Xiumin sambil membaca sinopsis buku yang masih dibawa Xiumin. (_KYAAA /FOTOIN CHENMIN/ /DIUSIR/_)

Wajah Xiumin sudah memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chen menggodanya atau apa?

"Hmm yah menarik" bisik Chen tepat di telinga Xiumin.

"Tapi kau lebih menarik" bisiknya lagi.

"C-chenh.. geli" Xiumin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ini?" Chen meniup belakang telinga Xiumin dengan pelan.

"Eungh sudah~" Xiumin mulai melenguh.

Beruntunglah mereka berada di pojok sehingga tak begitu ketahuan apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka saat ini.

Sadarlah Chen,bagaimanapun juga ini di tempat umum-_-

Selesai mereka semua berbelanja,mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah masing masing.

"Seru hari ini.. kapan kapan lagi ya" kata DO antusias.

"Iya,nanti tinggal jadwalnya saja" kata Chanyeol.

"Xiumin hyung,ayo kuantar" kata Chen.

"Kalian cepatlah pacaran,ne" kata Baekhyun jahil.

"Iya,kalian serasi" kata Kai mengangkat 2 jempolnya.

"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Chen? Aku ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal" kata Chanyeol.

"Ah benar benar! Aku juga ingin mampir" kata DO.

"Boleh saja,ayo~"

Akhirnya 3 pasangan serasi itu menuju apartemen Jongdae. Sampai disana

"Wah..." seru mereka berbarengan.

**TBC**

_Hm.. Hai ._. CERITANYA KOK MAKIN HANCUR GINI?! ;A;_

_Duh alurnya makin ngaco,makin gajelas,makin... AHH tidaak /?_

_Oiya... TYPONYA GAPERNAH ILANG ;A;_

_Aduh maaf ne ffnya jelek begini,maaf kalau mengecewakan -_-_

_Sedikit bocoran, rencananya di chap 3 author bakal buat ratenya berubah jadi... M /backsound petir/_

_Itupun kalo author imajinasiya lagi liar/?_

_1 lagi... Author boleh minta review gak ?._._

_Author terima dengan lapang dada(?) reviewnya. Itu yang bakal buat Author lebih semangat buat ff nya -walaupun ceritanya abal-_

_Okedeh akhir kata(?) Author pamit dulu ^^ chu~_


	3. Chapter 3 -END-

_Annyeong readers ._. (kayak ada yang mau baca ff lo aja thor)_

_Sesuai janji saya,kali ini saya buat ff dengan rate M /backsound petir/_

_Maaf kalau NC-an nya gak hot,maklum author baru kali ini buat yang rate M.. _

_Kalau baca rate M sih sering /dihajar/_

_Buat anak kecil disarankan jangan baca,tapi kalau maksa ya silahkan(?) dengan catatan resiko tanggung sendiri '3')/_

_MAKASI BANYAK YANG UDAH KASI REVIEV DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA :******_

_Oke,happy reading ya :**_

* * *

_Sebelumnya_

_"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Chen? Aku ingin tahu dimana dia tinggal" kata Chanyeol._

_"Ah benar benar! Aku juga ingin mampir" kata DO_

_"Boleh saja,ayo~"_

_Akhirnya 3 pasangan serasi itu menuju apartemen Jongdae. _

_Sampai disana_

_"Wah..." seru mereka berbarengan._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Friendship._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reading_**

"Wah..." seru mereka berbarengan -minus Chen-

Apartemen Chen sangat rapi dengan interior serba putih yang membuatnya semakin elegan.

"Silahkan masuk" kata Chen.

"Wah keren apartemenmu Chennie" kata Xiumin kagum.

"Hahaha biasa saja,sebentar ne"

Chen pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa 6 gelas orange juice dan cemilan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka disana cukup lama dan sekitar 2jam kemudian KaiSoo dan BaekYeol baru pulang.

"Mau kuantar pulang sekarang,hyung?" Tanya Chen.

"Chennie,eommaku bilang dia tidak pulang malam ini padahal kunci rumah dibawa olehnya.. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Kau boleh menginap disini hyung" kata Chen tersenyum.

"Aahh kau baik sekaliii" kata Xiumin memeluk Chen secara spontan.

"Hehehe tidak kok" kata Chen membalas pelukan Xiumin.

"Ehm Chennie,sudah jam 6 sore.. Ada baiknya kau mandi" kata Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau saja duluan Hyung" kata Chen.

"Tapi.. Baju gantinya?"

"Pakai punyaku saja. Itu kamarku,kau boleh memakai kamar mandinya" tunjuk chen pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih

Xiumin pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan kondisi yang kebih segar tak lupa dia meminjam pakaian Chen yang agak kebesaran untuknya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam Chen.. Mandilah" kata Xiumin.

"Calon istri yang baik.. Hehe baiklah aku akan mandi" kata Chen mencubit pipi Xiumi dan pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan badannya.

Xiumin dengan telaten memotong menumis dan menggoreng masakannya. Kira kira ada yang dia buat?

"Selesai" gumam xiumin girang. Diangkatnya nampan dengan makanan beserta orange juice itu ke kamar Chen agar Chen tau usah ke ruang makan lagi,dia tahu Chen pasti lelah.

"Chennie,ini nasi goreng kimchi-" kata kata Xiumin terhenti saat dia melihat Chen hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"E-eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali" kata Chen mendekati Xiumin.

"Ehm,pakai bajumu dulu" kata Xiumin salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa? Hanya ada kita disini" kata Chen memeluk Xiumin dari belakang. Tubuh Xiumin menegang seketika.

"Chen,makanannya bisa jatuh" kata Xiumin mencari alasan.

"Taruh saja di meja,manis" kata Chen masih setia memeluk pinggang Xiumin.

"B-Baiklah" kata Xiumin hanya menurut.

"Hyung~ saranghae... hhh" Chen dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas di leher Xiumin.

"Eungh~ Nadoh~ nado saranghae hh" lenguhnya.

"Kau sensitif sekali hyung" bisik chen.

Mata Xiumin melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh lehernya.

"Uuh c-chennh gelii" kata Xiumin.

"Apa? Aku tak dengar" kata Chen sambil memberikan kecupan ringan di leher Xiumin.

"Ya!" Xiumin menjauhkan kepala Chen dari lehernya. "Cepat makan sebelum dingin" kata Xiumin.

"Suapi aku hyung" pinta Chen

"Setidaknya pakai dulu bajumu" kata Xiumin melihat Chen dari atas kebawah.

"Katanya tidak mau makanannya dingin,cepat suapi aku sebelum makanannya dingin" kata Chen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dia duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menyuruh Xiumin ikut duduk disampinya.

1 suapan

"Hmm mashita! Suapi lagi" pinta Chen.

2 suapan

Begitu terus sampai kini tersisa 2 suapan terakhir.

"Hyung,suapi aku dengan mulutmu jebaal" kata Chen memohon.

"D-dengan mulut? B-bagaimana caranya Chennie?" Kata Xiumin mulai membayangkan hal yang iya iya(?) Di pikirannya.

Tanpa menjawab,Chen mengambil sesendok nasi goreng kimchi lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mempertemukan bibir mereka. Karena tak ada respon dari Xiumin,Chen dengan iseng mengelus punggung Xiumin dengan amat pelan.

"Aah" desahan Xiumin lolos dan Chen segera memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Xiumin dan 'menyuapi' nasi goreng kimchinya.

"Begitu caranya" kata chen dengan senyuman -atau mungkin seringaiannya-

"A-Aku tidak mau! Rasanya dan cara menyuapinyapun aneh Chennie" kata Xiumin horror sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Ayolah,sekali saja~ Xiumin chagi jebaal" pinta Chen.

Xiumin merona ketika dipanggil chagi oleh namja yang beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi namjachingunya itu. -walaupun cara menyampaikan perasaannya tidak bisa dibilang elit-

Dengan gugup Xiumin memasukkan makanan masakannya ke mulutnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chen.

Dengan senang hati Chen membuka mulutnya dan membantu Xiumin mengambil makan malamnya dengan lidahnya. Baru saja Xiumin ingin menarik wajahnya tiba tiba tengkuknya sudah dikunci oleh Chen dengan tangannya.

Chen menumat dan menekan nekan lidah Xiumin dengan lidahnya. Tak ingin monoton,Xiumin mulai berani menggerakan lidah dan bibirnya sesekali. Tangan iseng Chen mulai mengelus tengkuk Xiumin.

"_Eungh.. Mmh_" Xiumin kegelian,tapi bibirnya dibungkam oleh Chen.

Merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen Xiumin mencoba mendorong dada Chen,namun tenaganya tiba tiba hilang entah kemana. Dia yang melemah atau Chen yang benar benar kuat? Entahlah.

Xiumin pun memukul pelan dada Chen tapi Chen tetap asik bermain dengan lidah Xiumin,merasa kesal akhirnya Xiumin menghentakan tangannya kebawah.

"_Aahh_" ciuman itu terlepas. Tak sengaja tangan Xiumin mengenai sesuatu dibalik handuk Chen.

Xiumin yang mulai panik ingin pergi dari kamar Chen. Tapi terlambat,sepasang tangan sudah melingkar indah di tangannya.

"Mau kemana sayang? Kau telah membangunkan adik kecilku.. Bertanggung jawablah" bisik Chen. Tanpa disadari Xiumin,Chen mengunci pintu kamarnya dan melempar kuncinya ke kolong ranjang.

Xiumin didorong hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang Chen dengan si pemilik ranjang diatas tubuhnya.

Kedua pergelangan tangan Xiumin dikunci oleh tangan chen di kedua sisi kepalanya. Ditenggelamkannya kepala Chen di perpotongan leher Xiumin dan membuat Xiumin menggeliat tak nyaman.

"_Ehmm le-lepasshh Aahh!_" Xiumin mulai merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya menegang ketika Chen menyesap kuat kulit lehernya.

"Yakin ingin kulepas? Lalu ini bagaimana?" Tanya Chen sambil mengelus tonjolan diantara selangkangan Xiumin.

"_Sshh_" Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup mata menikmati sentuhan Chen.

Pergelangan tangannya kini sudah dilepas oleh Chen dan dengan cepat Chen membuka baju yang dipakai Xiumin.

Sejenak Chen terpana melihat kulit putih halus seperti bayi milik namjachingunya. Tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibir bawahnya dan membuat Xiumin merona.

"Jangan hanya dilihat~" kata Xiumin manja.

"_Aahhh ooh chenhh_" bibir Chen beralih menyesap pucuk dada kiri Xiumin serta tangan kirinya yang tak berhenti mengelus adik kecil xiumin.

"Nikmati saja chagi,kau pasti menyukainya" kata Chen.

"_Aahh eummhh_" lenguhan dan desahan tak berhenti keluar ketika chen mengukir kissmark di dada Xiumin.

"Sesak ya?" Kata Chen mengelus gundukan di selangkangan Xiumin.

Chen merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan berkali kali di 'adik kecil' Xiumin yang terbungkus celana itu.

"B-bukah _ooh~_ janganhh menggodakuh~" pinta Xiumin susah payah.

"Sudah tidak sabar ya? As your wish chagi" Chen membuka celana Xiumin hingga kini Xiumin tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah chagi,kau sudah sangat tegang" kata Chen menggenggam bahkan meremas 'adik kecil' Xiumin yang mengeras.

"_Aahhh_ masukkannh jebalh~"

Tanpa diminta dua kali Chen memasukkan jr Xiumin ke mulutnya. Dikulumnya jr Xiumin dan disedot kuat oleh Chen.

"_Aahh akuuhh~_ CHENNIE~" teriakan Xiumin bersamaan dengan tumpahnya cairan cintanya di mulut Chen.

"Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat sayang" Chen melepaskan handuk yang nelilit di pinggangnya dan melebarkan paha Xiumin

**-Skip /dihajar/-**

"_Aahh there~ fasteerr_" rancau Xiumin. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Chen memasukkan 'adik kecil' nya dalam lubang sempit Xiumin

"Ugh shit! Masih sempit" rancau Chen mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Sudah tiga ronde mereka bermain tapi kenapa rasanya lubang Xiumin makin sempit saja?

"CHENNIE/HYUNGG" mereka akhirnya klimaks bersama. Chen ambruk disamping Xiumin dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh badannya.

"Lelaah" kata Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chen.

"Untung besok Minggu hahaha.. Tidurlah sayang,selamat malam" kata Chen mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin.

Tanpa mereka sadari,ponsel Xiumin yang disilent itu telah menerima 10 pesan dan 7 panggilan tak terjawab.

.  
.

Paginya Chen bangun dan disambut pemandangan Xiumin yang hanya memakai celana pendek diatas lutut yang mengekspos paha mulusnya. Jangan lupakan kissmark dari Chen di dada dan lehernya yang masih terlihat walau mulai samar samar.

"Pagi Chennie~" sapa Xiumin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan sexy begitu hm?" Tanya Chen mendudukkan dirinya di kasurnya.

"Aku baru habis mandi Chennie~ eommaku dan Baekhyun dari kemarin menelfon katanya mereka mengkhawatirkanku" kata Xiumin.

"Benarkah? Lalu kau bilang apa pada mereka?"

"Aku bilang ponselku lowbatt dan aku menginap diapartemenmu hehehe" Xiumin terkekeh.

"Kau cerdik hyungie hahaa kemari" kata Chen merentangkan tangannya.

"Tidak mau,kau bau~ mandilah dulu" kata Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baik,tapi setidaknya berikan aku morning kiss" chen memajukan bibirnya.

"Aish kau ini.. Baiklah" dengan gugup Xiumin memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chen.

Chen menarik tengkuk Chen dan membuat kening mereka menyatu.

"Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae" bisik Chen lembut.

"Nado jeongmal saranghae Chennie" balas Xiumin tersenyum.

Keduanya mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka..

3 cm

2 cm

_TRIING /apaan/_

Bunyi sms di handphone Xiumin sukses menggagalkan acara mereka.

Diraihnya benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu dan menekan tombol 'read'

_From: Bacon_  
_Hyung~ kau dimana? Masih di apartemen Chen? Aku ingin kesana :3 tunggu aku 30 menit lagi_

"Aigoo bocah itu" kata Xiumin melihat layar ponselnya.

"Waeyo baby?" Chen mendekat ke arah Xiumin dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bacon? Baekhyun ya?" Tanya Chen sehabis membaca pesan di handphone namjachingunya.

"Ne~ kenapa dia harus kesini? Aish" kata Xiumin.

"Hei,dia sahabatmu ingat?" Kata Chen.

"Iya tapi aku..."

"Tapi apa baby?"

"Tapi aku ingin berdua denganmu saja~ ish menyebalkan" kata Xiumin memajukan bibirnya.

"Aigoo baojiku manja sekali." kata Chen mencium pipi Xiumin.

"Biarkan saja~ kita kan baru kemarin menjadi pasangan,aku ingin merasakan hanya berdua dengan namjachinguku." kata Xiumin merona.

"Kemarin kita sudah melakukan lebih dari sekedar berduaan kan chagi" kata Chen makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ehehe iya" kata Xiumin makin merona.

"Ah aku jadi ingin lagi jika mengingat yang kemarin" kata Chen yang dibalas tatapan horror dari Xiumin.

"Sana mandi! Dasar mesum!" kata Xiumin menjitak kepala Chen.

"Hehehe baiklah babyy~" kata Chen mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin gemas.

"Ya! Sakiitt" kata Xiumin melepaskan tangan Chen dari pipinya.

"Baby~"

"Waeyo?"

"Mandikan aku~"

"Cepat mandi sebelum aku lemparkan pisau di dapur" kata Xiumin dingin.

"I-iya iya" kata Chen bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Hehehe sangat mudah mengancamnya" kata Xiumin bangga -_-.

Xiumin merebahkan tubuh toplessnya diatas ranjang. Memori diotaknya dengan otomatis mengulang kejadian tadi malam membuat Xiumin merona parah dan sesuatu mulai menegang dibawah sana.

"Aish Xiumin pabo pabo pabo!" Kata Xiumin menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Xiumin sadari,Chen keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk seperti kemarin di pinggangnya. Awalnya dia bingung melihat Xiumin tidur dengan menutupi wajahnya tapi ketika ditelusurinya tubuh Xiumin Chen melihat sebuah gundukan terlihat di celana Xiumin.

"Akan kubuat kau menginginkannya chagi" bisik Chen dengan smirknya.

Chen mendekati Xiumin tanpa suara. Tangan nakalnya mengelus gundukan di antara selangkangan Xiumin.

"_Aahh~_" 1 desahan lolos.

Tapi Xiumin belum menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajahnya.

Tangan jahil Chen kini menekan junior Xiumin.

"_Engh.. Aahh emmh_"

Xiumin menggigit bantal tak berdosa itu.

Sepertinya Xiumin tidak sadar kalau Chen tersangka/? dalam acara ayo-buat-xiumin-ter-rangsang itu.

Dengan gemas akhirnya Chen meremas kuat junior Xiumin.

"_Aaahh Oohh_"

Bantal itu terlepas dan mata Xiumin membulat melihat Chen kembali mengecupi junior Xiumin seperti tadi malam.

Wajahnya merona melihat Chen menurunkan resleting celananya dengan giginya dan melenguh ketika gigi Chen mengenai juniornya. Chen menurunkan celana Xiumin beserta underwearnya sampai selutut.

"Lihatlah betapa tegangnya ini baby" ucap Chen setelah mengeluarkan junior Xiumin dari celananya.

"_Aahh terusshh aah_" desahan Xiumin makin menjadi ketika Chen memasukkan junior Xiumin ke mulutnya dan langsung menghisapnya kuat.

Mereka terlalu asik melakukan kegiatan mereka,sampai mereka tak sadar ada seseorang yang datang. Dan dia adalah-

"XIUMINNIE AKU-"

-Baekhyun

"B-BAEK! Aaahh" teriakan Xiumin bercampur desahan menggema di kamar itu.

**BRUGH**

Baekhyun ambruk ke lantai melihat aksi panas ChenMin.

Xiumin yang panik menyuruh Chen berhenti tapi Chen tetap melanjutkannya-_-.

**END**

_KYAAA /ikut pingsan sama Baekhyun/_

_Gilak FF apaan nih?! Typo banyak,alur random -_-_

_Mian kalau bagian NC nya jelek atau kurang hot atau tidak sesuai harapan -_-_

_Tau gak sih? Enggak? Kasian /dijambakin/_

_Pas sebelum update ini liat ada yang review semacam bahagia gitu,maklum masih baru. Liat ada yang review langsung jingkrak jingkrak gaje-_-_

_DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA ^^/ chu~_


End file.
